tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorian Coalfield
Dorian Wolfgang Coalfield is a werewolf from Lilly's fandom. He is the son of Aaron & Aurora Coalfield. He was born in a rust bucket of a town in the middle of Bright Falls, WA. The day and year he entered the earth was June 5th, 1812. Born to a small private tribe of werewolves, Dorian was the first to be born out of ten siblings. Childhood didn’t come easy to him. He didn’t understand any of his siblings, had no friends at school, and even his parents felt sorry for him. Suspension was his childhood. Teachers despised him for his arrogant and boastful attitude, kids loathed him for his truculence and his nihilist outlook. When he finally got into high school, it got much worse. Dorian acted out a lot and his parents were begging him to take prescription meds but, he refused. Dorian was alone at home once so he grabbed a knife, stabbing himself in the neck and he layed there in his blood for hours. To his dismay, he survived. Some gene inside him prevented him from natural death. This suicide attempt triggered his werewolf gene. His youngest brother, Harlan despised his outbursts and his lack of patience for weak people. When it was getting close to Christmas, Harlan and his friends beat him to a bloody stain on the floor. This incident enhanced his impulsiveness and his narcissism. When his parents found out about Harlan beating Dorian up they disowned him, and sent him off the reservation. When he became sixteen, the lycanthrope gene inside him woke up. He lived a life of uncontrollable transformation for 6 years every time a full moon appeared. When he didnt transform, this brought him relief. With his high school graduation coming real close, his outbursts were becoming very volatile and to his surprise, this girl seemed to cheer on his erratic behavior. With her causing the loss of his virginity at the early age of 17, his narcissism went to all time high. Four days till graduation, Dorian and this new girl were having sex in the outhouse. He went a bit too hard inside her and caused her to bleed profusely. Blood spilling all over the floor, he started to have a panic attack and accidentally slipped on a sharp object and it dug into his neck. With him breaking the door down, While Dorian was on the ground bleeding nearly to death, it took about six minutes till a student fixed him up. The girl never spoke to him ever again. The last day of High School finally arrived, Dorian spent the day having rough sex with a cheerleader outside of the gymnasium and beat a teacher till he was a stain on the wall. Before Graduation started, he had sex with the same farm girl in the same outhouse and sneaked in a knife into the outside part of the church. His name was called to the stand, all his parents and friends came to support him. He brought out the knife and stabbed himself in the gut in front of everyone. Blood soaked his clothes, as he stood in a pool of his own blood. Everyone stood there in shock, his parents screaming, but Dorian knew that he wouldn't die. While at the hospital, his friends were really hurt by his suicide attempt and he just laughed at them. With being out of school, Dorian finally left the reservation and went backpacking to La Push beach. It took him five months to reach La Push. This long journey hurt Dorian mentally, he was far away from any type of life for a unhealthy amount of time. When he reached the beach, he was ambushed once again by his brother Harlan. They got the upper hand, so Dorian ran to the cloest log cabin in the vicinity. Sadly, his brother Gavin was holding a torch and he burnt the cabin to the ground with him in it. Dorian burned to death, but sixteen hours passed and he fully healed and felt the need to get vengeance. Category:Males Category:Werewolf